


He Was Right, Of Course.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Dean Can't do. Spoilers for 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Right, Of Course.

“We can’t leave him like that forever.” Sam said side-eyeing his brother as the car pulled away.

He was right, of course.

There was no doubt about it; they couldn’t leave him like that after all he’d sacrificed but what else could they do?

Dean wanted to go to Bobby for advice. 

But he couldn’t do that.

He wanted to call Meg more every second that passed.

He couldn’t do that either.

Dean wanted to screech the car to a halt, swerve it round and go racing back, a need that grew with every mile.

Another thing he couldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
